


A nightmares dream

by disaster_top



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Lesbian Character, Modern setting but with a twist, Nightmares, Non-binary character, Original work - Freeform, Other, Pansexual Character, People all across the rainbow basically, Queer Character, Slow Burn, The plot and the characters are all mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_top/pseuds/disaster_top
Summary: At 21, Rachel had everything she could ever hope for. A nice house, an understanding family, and a job that she enjoys.But of course, all good things must come to end.Her whole life begins to spiral when she starts to have recurring nightmares that seem to follow her even when she's awake. As she begins to question her nightmares more and more she will soon be pulled into the depths of a world that she knew nothing about that is more intertwined with her life than she believes.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. It's just a nightmare

Rachel was running faster than she ever had before.

Dark, rotting trees flew by her as she ran and her feet crunched against the red, rocky ground beneath her.

She didn't know if it was still chasing her but she wasn't especially keen on looking back and finding out.

Rachel doubled up her pace when she began to hear voices from behind her.

_"Why do you run from me? Stay and play with me, Rachel."_

"Stop it!" She screamed back at whatever was chasing her.

_"Entertain me, Rachel"_

She had been so preoccupied with running that she actually had no idea where she was running to until she felt the ground collapsed from under her and plummeted down into the void. Her screams and the manic laughter of the thing standing above the cliff were the only things that could be heard throughout the barren landscape as she fell.

Just as her body violently made contact with the ground she woke up, jumping out of her bed panting and covered in sweat. Rachel rubbed her eyes tiredly, that was the fifth time this week that she had had the same nightmare and it was beginning to get out of hand.

She stood from her bed, raising her arms above her head as she stretched. A meow was heard from the doorway to her room and Rachel smiled gently when she saw her cat pad into her room. "Hey, Noodle. Are you hungry?"

The cat purred and bumped its head against Rachel's leg. The redhead smiled and picked the cat up, scratching It behind the ear. "Alright then, breakfast awaits."

Rachel walked into her kitchen, placing her cat on the kitchen counter as she went to prepare her breakfast.

She was in the middle of bringing her cat its bowl of food when her doorbell rang. Rachel made sure to place the bowl in front of her cat before approaching the door.

Rachel grasped the door handle and opened the door, staring at the person before her.

"Hey Rach, can I come in?" The woman at the door asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Rachel sighed heavily before standing aside. "Of course your highness, can you tell me you're here at the ass crack of dawn Winter?"

Winter faked a hurt expression. "Aw, I thought you would always have time for your one and only little sister but it seems work has consumed you."

Rachel scoffed, shutting the door and returning to the eggs she had been cooking. "Yeah sure, do you want something or did you just come here to annoy me?"

Her sister was about to respond when her eyes fell on Noodle, who was enjoying her meal on the table.

"Why is your cat on the table?" Rachel shrugged. "She likes to be tall. Now, what are you here for?"

Winter groaned, waving her arms around. "Can't I just see my sister once in a while? You were never this consumed by your work before so something must be up." Rachel flipped her eggs onto a plate. "Well dear sister, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Winter asked, skeptically. Rachel nodded. "I've just had some trouble sleeping, nothing too bad."

Rachel handed her sister an apple. "Have you eaten yet?" Winter shook her head and accepted the apple. "I have but I'll never say no to free food." 

The two sisters remained silent as they finished their food, not feeling the need to keep up a meaningless conversation. Rachel eventually finished her meal and stood to wash her plate in the sink and that was when Winter spoke up.

"Hey Rach, can you tell me about your nightmare?"

Rachel paused, thinking the question over. She turned and shook her head. "I'm sorry but I'de rather not." Winter shrugged. "That's fine. Anyways, I heard your off work today so how do you feel about binging some movies for the rest of the day?"

The redhead guffawed at the question. "You always come up with the best ways to waste time don't you?" Winter grinned. "I wouldn't be related to you if I didn't, now hurry up and come or I'll pick only horror movies."

"You wouldn't dare!" Rachel exclaimed, running after her sister as Winter laughed.

By the time Winter had put on the third movie, Rachel had completely forgotten about the nightmares and was content with sitting on the couch and watching movies until her brain began to rot.

Unfortunately, she did not count on her falling asleep during the impromptu movie night she was having.

Before she knew it, Rachel had fallen asleep and sunk back into another nightmare.

This time Rachel was standing in the middle of an island. Water surrounded the island and seemed to stretch out forever. The island was completely barren aside from the few rocks that littered the sandy ground.

She could hear the shrill squawking of a bird echo around her as she frantically tried to find a way off the island.

And that was when the voice spoke.

_"Why don't you join me, Rachel? Nothing awaits you out there anyways."_

Rachel froze, her breathing was becoming increasingly erratic as she waited for the thing behind her to hurt her or something. "Please stop this. What do you want?" She asked, voice quivering slightly.

The voice remained quiet for a few moments before it spoke again. _"I want you to come with me Rachel, I can give you everything that you've ever wanted. I can offer you, true love."_

That statement ultimately won her over and Rachel slowly turned to look at the figure behind her.

The thing behind her seemed to be a person, a cloak was draped around it and a hood hid its face from her. An outstretched arm freed itself from the confinement of the cloak and gestured for Rachel to come closer.

_"Take my hand, and everything you ever desired shall be yours."_

The voice was soft and gentle. Rachel gulped. "Let me see your face first...Please."

The figure tilted its head but complied. It grasped the front of her hood and pulled it back, revealing its face.

As the hood fell away, a pale face was revealed. The person had blue hair that was held up in a short ponytail which revealed the undercut on both sides of the person's face.

_"Satisfied?"_ The person asked cooly, raising an eyebrow at Rachel.

Rachel cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um, kind of. Are you the person who's been chasing me in my nightmares?

The person hummed. _"Well Rachel, I don't think that is something that I should tell you. It would be rather impractical to tell your prey that you are the predator."_

"What-" Rachel was cut off as the cloaked person pinned her to the ground. _"You humans are so naive, I am truly amazed that your species has survived this long."_

Rachel tried to push the person off of her put their grip on her wrists was like steel. _"Yes, keep struggling. It'll give me an excuse to bring you back in pieces."_

"What the fuck do you want then? What are you?!" Rachel hissed out. The figure smirked. _"The name is Alex, my dear human. I suppose I can be seen as the devil's offspring of sorts. As for what I want? Well, let's keep that as a surprise yeah?"_

Rachel could feel her heart beating in her throat and she knew she had to get away from this thing as quickly as possible. The redhead saw that, since the thing, Alex, had her pinned to the ground its shoulder was level with her face.

She shut her eyes tightly before making her decision. She lunged forward and bit down on the figure's shoulder, hard.

The figure yowled in pain and pulled away from Rachel, clutching its bloody shoulder. Rache; took this opportunity to get out from under the figure and dive into the water surrounding the island, immediately swimming away from it.

Rachel managed to swim a few meters away from the island until she felt something try to drag her down under the water. The redhead fought to stay afloat but eventually, she felt her strength leaving her and the unknown force began to pull her down deeper into the water.

The last thing Rachel saw before darkness consumed her was the grinning face of the figure staring down at her as she slowly ran out of air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story and all of its characters belong to me.
> 
> I basically found this in a junk pile of things I had written when I was like thirteen so I decided to polish it and actually finish writing this story.
> 
> If you have any suggestions feel free to leave a comment!


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel tries to avoid her problems but they only get worse.

Rachel tried to go about her daily life without paying any attention to her nightmares but they seemed to follow her everywhere she went.

She knew that nightmares couldn't carry out into her actual life but the mind could play tricks on people.

She had been unnecessarily jumpy during the last few days and people were starting to catch on. Rachel couldn't count the number of times she had felt a presence behind her and turned around to find nothing or the times when she thought she had seen a shadow following her.

Her coworkers had begun to realize that Rachel was always tense and seemed to be looking over her shoulder more often than not. Rachel had tried to keep calm and pretend that everything was fine but she always seemed to have a strange in her gut wherever she went.

She had honestly debated whether or not she should call in sick to avoid work but someone needed to pay the bills and her cat was not qualified to do that at all.

Her sister had also realized that she seemed more sleepy and irritable now and despite Rachel's assistance that she was getting enough sleep, Winter didn't believe her. And that led her into her current predicament.

"Sleep for one night and I'll let it go," Winter stated from her position on top of Rachel's back. "I get enough sleep, leave me alone," Rachel whined, trying to sit up.

"No can do sis, you need your beauty sleep so I'm gonna stay here until you rest," Winter said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Rachel let her head flop down against a pillow, sighing tiredly. "Fine, I'll sleep, but you better leave me alone after this." Winter chuckled. "Glad we could come to an understanding Rach."

So Rachel, reluctantly, settled into her bed as her sister splayed herself atop her back. She took a second to pray that she would not be plagued by nightmares before actively trying to sleep.

When Rachel opened her eyes, she was laying on the ground in a forest. The dirt under her was cold and hard as she shakily pushed herself into a standing position.

Rachel looked around her, she was surrounded by tall trees, figureless shadows glided around her as she leaned against a tree.

She turned her eyes towards the tree in front of her and the first thing she saw was a pair of yellow pupils staring at her.

The thing grinned and held out its hand.

"Hey, my name's Skye, but you can call me anytime!"

Rachel remained silent as she tried to comprehend what was happening. The person in front of her, Skye, frowned. "Hmm, I could have sworn Kabir said that line would work..."

Skye shrugged. "Not very talkative are you? I have a friend like that too, she's very shy. You'll both get along swimmingly!" They said excitedly.

Rachel was slowly trying to process what was going on. The person before her, Skye, had long wavy brown hair and a bang covering their left eye. Speaking of eyes, Skye's were yellow, with a black slit running through them, they kind of resembled a wolf's eye. What really surprised Rachel was that Skye's scleras were black. Like full-blown black.

Skye also seemed to have ears atop their head...And was that a tail?

Someone behind Skye sighed heavily.

"I am sorry for Skye's energy." Another person stated, slowly walking out from behind a tree. The person looked absolutely ghastly. They had stitches covering a large portion of their body and seemed to have burn marks in too many places.

The person possessed pointed ears which made Rachel think they were an imp of some sort and their eyes were, conveniently, hidden by their short brown hair.

"My name is Raven, I'm destruction and Skye's supernatural," Raven said politely, assuming that Rachel would understand what they said

Rachel paused before nervously pointing at the two figures. "S-so your name is Raven or destruction?" She let out shakily

Raven threw her head back and laughed, Rachel glanced at the brunette nervously, trying not to stare at the stitches around Raven's neck and bare arms. She backed away slowly when she spotted Raven's teeth, they were as sharp as shark teeth.

So where Skye's actually.

Raven recomposed themselves before speaking again. "Sorry, I was not clear. My name is Raven, may we know your name, Miss?"

Rachel chuckled nervously. "Uh? Oh, my name is Rachel."

Skye smirked. "Rachel? A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Rachel tried to contain her blush. Raven shook their head in exasperation. "Skye, I thought I told you not to use any more of Kabir's pick up lines?"

"I'm sorry for asking you this but, what are you?" Rachel asked nervously.

Skye cleared their throat and held their arms out happily. They exclaimed dramatically. "Why, I'm Skye, the great nightmare of the Supernatural!"

Raven chuckled lightly. "And I am Raven, the nightmare of Destruction"

Rachel paused in thought. "I'm Rachel Sanchez...female of humans?"

Skye jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh, cool! My past selves were males but I'm actually a female." Rachel 'oohed' in understanding. "So, do I refer to you as girls?"

Both Skye and Raven nodded. "Yep!" Skye said

"Okay, do any of you know where I am?" Rachel figured it was best to cut to the chase before she got side-tracked.

Raven gestured around to the leafless trees and the red ground. "Well right now you're in Nightmare territory, you're lucky we found you. Not all nightmares are as nice as we are."

Rachel smiled shyly. "Oh, great. So do you know ho-"

"Skye! Raven! Stay back!"

A voice yelled from behind Rachel. Skye pouted and whined. "Aw, but Alex-"

Rachel froze as she heard the familiar name.

"Skye, I'm not in a mood right now. Hello Raven."

Raven nodded back to Alex. "Alex. Nice day isn't it?"

"Sure, if you say so. Who's she?"

Rachel turned and saw a figure with long dark brown hair and blue eyes composed of multiple rings of red behind her. Alex was wearing a green button-up shirt covered by a black leather jacket and black cargo pants complete with a belt around her waist and leather combat boots.

The redhead gulped as she observed the flame-like tattoo on the stranger's arm that seemed to flicker in the moonlight.

"Your name is Alex?" She asked quietly.

Alex rose an eyebrow at the redhead. "Yes, why?" Alex flinched when Rachel ran towards her. She had enough time to grab the redheads arm, stopping the fist that was about to connect with her face.

"Oy!" Alex yelled, grasping the redheads arm tightly. Rachel glared at her.

"So you're the one who's been ruining my sleep huh? Are you really that twisted that you will chase someone through their dreams to scar them?!" She yelled angrily. Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "I did no such thing"

Rachel furrowed her brows angrily. "Stop lying-HEY!"

Raven grabbed Rachel by the waist and swung the girl over her shoulder. "Let me go!" Rachel yelled. Raven set her down gently and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please calm down, Alex has never done that, she's not a nightmare. You were misinformed."

"B-but the person said that his name was Alex." Rachel stuttered out.

Skye laughed. "Well, first of all, Alex here is a girl. What exactly did this guy look like?" Rachel pondered for a few moments. "Uh, he had blue hair, with an undercut-"

"It was Yara." Alex cut in tiredly. "And they're not a he. But if they purposefully entered your nightmare and took control of it there must be something wrong."

Raven nodded. "Yes, we need to send you back as soon as possible."

Rachel frowned. "Send me back where?"

"Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions feel free to comment!


End file.
